1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an opto-electric connector. The invention more particularly concerns an opto-electric connector having expanded light beam capabilities and a hermaphroditic interface.
2. Discussion of the Background
Expanded beam connectors are known in the art. Typically, an expanded beam connector includes a ball lens mounted in a housing. In one direction of light travel, light exits an optical fiber and enters the ball lens. As the light beam exits the ball lens, the cross section of the light beam is expanded several times. The expanded beam of light can then be associated with another expanded beam connector. In such a scenario, the expanded light beam enters a ball lens where it eventually leaves the ball lens and is focused at a particular location. The focused light then enters an optical fiber.
The use of expanded beam technology allows for some misalignment between the two connectors, and it also accommodates, to some degree, the intrusion of debris such as dust or sand. When debris is deposited between the two ball lenses, the debris blocks some of the optical power of the optical signal from reaching the second ball lens. However, the optical signal is successfully transmitted, albeit at a reduced optical power level. If a non-expanded beam connector was employed, the debris would have probably blocked the transmission of the optical signal in its entirety. An expanded beam connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,595. U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,595 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Opto-electric connectors are known in the art. An opto-electric connector provides for the transmission of both electrical signals and optical signals. A standard, ANSI/SMPTE 304M-1998 (where SMPTE stands for Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers), describes a connector's interface and performance requirements for an opto-electric single mode connector solution for use within the broadcast industry that employs butt joint (non-expanded beam) technology.
Hermaphroditic connectors are known in the art. Hermaphroditic connectors ease inventory concerns, and provide easy field coupling since the ends of the two connectors will always mate. U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,683 discloses a fiber optic hermaphroditic connector. Optical transmission of the optical signal disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,683 occurs by way of a butt joint when the connector is mated with another connector. U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,683 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
It is desirable to provide a connector that incorporates the advantageous features of the different types of connectors.